The Monster Under the Bed
by xxDreamWalkerxx
Summary: If there was one thing Willa Duval was sure of, it was that it is not fun to be the dead girl's best friend. Losing her best friend Nina and watching all of her friends die around her wasn't how she planned to spend her year. On top of the serial killer who seems to have a vendetta against her family, Willa's come face to face with her own problem; her very own stalker.


**A/N: Hey there! So, I probably shouldn't be starting a new series but I honestly couldn't help myself so whatever. Anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think in a review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Scream or any of its characters, only the characters of my creation and my own plot weaved into this series. As always, any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **The Monster under the Bed**  
 **Chapter 1: Carpe Diem**

 **Summary: If there was one thing Willa Duval was sure of, it was that it is not fun to be the dead girl's best friend. Losing her best friend Nina and watching all of her friends die around her wasn't how she planned to spend her year. On top of the serial killer who seems to have a vendetta against her family, Willa's come face to face with her own problem; her very own stalker.**

 **"Come on, say it again. I'm a perfect devil. Tell me how bad I am. It makes me feel so good,"**  
 **-Anne Rice, _The Queen of the Damned_**

 **Songs:**

 **Kanye West-Send It Up {Thugli Remix} [running]**

 **Taylor Swift-Style [library/Kieran and Willa]**

 **Selena Gomez-Good For You {Sofia Karlberg Cover} [party/Kieran and Willa]**

 **Odessa-I Will Be There [end]**

* * *

Cold sweat dripped down the side of her face as her feet pounded into the pavement, kicking up pebbles and shreds of grass. All she could hear was the sound of her heart beating, her blood thrumming through her veins, overpowering the song playing from her phone, connected by her head phones. She slowed as her house came into view, coming to a complete stop and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Standing, she started for the door, swinging it open and sauntering in, still caught up in the music thrumming in her ears. So much that she didn't notice her sister and her boyfriend until she had turned from the refrigerator, tossing the thankfully unopened water bottle in the air, her heartbeat picking back up at the fright. Yanking the ear buds out of her ears violently, she pressed her hand to her chest, catching her breath and closing her eyes. Opening them, she caught the unimpressed looks they both threw her.

"What?" she bent to pick up her water bottle.

"You'll be deaf by thirty if you keep playing your music that high," Emma, her older sister, scolded, pointedly looking at the headphones still shrieking music that could be clearly heard. She smiled sarcastically and ripped them from her phone while saying, "The way I see it, its only improving my chances of not having to listen to your nagging, dear sister."

"Willa," Emma warned.

"Emma," she imitated, throwing her sister an innocent smile. The older girl just sighed and shook her head, giving up. Emma's boyfriend, Will, stood and gathered his things, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hello, William," Willa greeted icily, her blue eyes zeroing in on him.

"Hey, Willa," he murmured, not meeting her eyes. He glanced down at his girlfriend.

"I'll see you at school, yeah?" she nodded, giving him a slightly confused look as he walked out of the kitchen. Willa's eyes followed him until he disappeared into the hallway.

"What is wrong with you?" Emma snapped at her sister as soon as he was out of sight.

"Might wanna ask your boyfriend the same question, Em," she replied callously before following Will, approaching him as he swung open the front door. Before he could go, she grabbed his wrist tightly, pulling him down.

"You haven't told her?" she hissed in his ear. He winced at the grip she had on him before frowning at her.

"I'm waiting for the right time," he said softly.

"Well you better do it soon, bucko, or I will," she bit out, tossing his arm away as if he had burned her. He gave her a painful look before making his hasty exit, leaving her to close the door and stare at it for some time, contemplating what she could do.

On one hand, Nina was her best friend and she had sworn on her life that she wouldn't tell a soul, but on the other hand Emma was her sister and despite how often they fought, Willa could never do anything to intentionally harm her. However, only prolonging the wait of mentioning it to her would result in a worse outcome, one Emma might not forgive her for. Not to mention Emma probably wouldn't believe her, knowing her younger sister's extreme dislike for her boyfriend and would probably assume she was trying to break them up.

Snarling to herself, Willa went upstairs to take a shower, feeling defeated and helpless.

* * *

"I thought we agreed to trash that video," Emma said, confused as she turned to their friends. Willa rolled her eyes at her sister's naivety. Did she really trust Nina to just pass that up?

Brooke just shrugged, seeming unsympathetic. "She was bound to come out one day. Look at her."

"What's the big deal if she is a lesbian?" Jake continued from beside Willa.

"Okay the big deal is, it wasn't her decision to tell the world," Emma defended her old friend. Jake floundered a bit, looking around.

"Jake," Emma started in a reproachful voice.

"I wasn't the only one on that group threat," he pointed out. "And I did delete that video." He paused. "After I sent it to PJ. Girl on girls is demographic," he grinned at Will, slapping his chest with the back of his hand, earning a wince and a grin back.

"Riley?" Emma questioned hopefully. The girl shook her head. "Sorry, Zoey saw it on my phone." Willa and Brooke shared a look, rolling their eyes.

"Do you guys even understand the term 'viral'?" Emma shook her head.

"I don't see Nina anywhere," Riley defended.

"You know she did the wide release," Will agreed.

"Of course it was Nina," Brooke stated. "She's a spoiled sociopath with no impulse control. I mean, she's probably ditching right now to avoid your good girl wrath," she teased Emma slightly.

"Easy, B," Willa crossed her arms over her chest. "Nina's a bitch but she's my bitch."

"Did you know she would do this?" Emma demanded.

"Of course I did. What did you expect, Nina to just give up that power? I don't know if you've noticed, sis, but she's the queen bee for a reason," Willa pointed out. "And if I remember, you didn't stop her, so jump off your high horse, just for a bit, okay?" Emma gave her a painful look full of hurt and regret while Brooke bit her lip and looked down while the others stayed silent. It was always awkward when the two had a little spat because none of them knew who to stand by. Except Will, of course.

"Em," Brooke began gently, "you're little friend will be fine."

Emma pursed her lips. "We're not really friends anymore." Will put his hand on the small of her back, drawing her attention as he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Just give it twenty four hours," he said. "Someone will text and drive their hybrid into a tree and we'll have a new headline."

"Maybe Audrey will 'Taylor Swift' her anger into creative energy for one of her little films," Brooke said optimistically.

"Emma, she'll be fine," Will rubbed her back. "'Kay?"

"Or she'll find out you had a hand in outing her to our entire school and hate you forever," Willa said brightly as she stood up, earning a glare from Will and another guilty look from Emma. "Just something to think about," she added, smiling at her sister.

"I'll see you guys in class."

* * *

Willa stood at her locker, balancing her coffee and bag while simultaneously trying to pull out some books.

"Carpe diem," a voice said from beside her, making her flinch as her eyes flew to the owner of the voice. The first thing she noticed was the green eyes. Taking in the rest of him, she noticed the smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she melted internally, noticing the tenor of his voice, combined with the rest of him.

"It's fine," she said faintly. He smiled wider before looking down at her hands. She finally realized why he was talking to her.

" _Seize the day_ ," he translated, referring to one of the rings adorning her fingers. It was a gold band with _Carpe Diem_ etched into it, with black letters.

"Do you speak Latin?" she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I wish. My knowledge of language is incredibly lacking. I just read it in a book somewhere," he shrugged, leaning against the now closed locker that she assumed was his.

"What book?" she closed her own locker, crossing her arms over her chest.

" _The Alchemist_?" his answer came out as a question, a wince covering his features, unsure if she would know what he was talking about.

"By Paulo Coelho?"

"Yeah, that one," he nodded.

"I didn't know it had to do with carpe diem," she confessed, seeming interested.

"Not specifically, but it had the same idea," he shrugged again. "I'm Kieran, by the way. I'm new, if you haven't noticed."

"Willa," she grinned and bit her lip. "And trust me, I've noticed."

* * *

"Cavemen made fires, those fires cast shadows and those shadows created fear," Mr. Branson said, scratching a thin stick of chalk against the board as he wrote down the objective for them to copy. Willa glanced over at Kieran curiously, catching him looking at her. He didn't look away immediately, instead giving her an intense look that only made her more interested. Having their conversation be cut short by the bell, she was pleasantly surprised to find him in her next class, which was almost ironically filled with all of her friends, and Emma's old friend Audrey, and the guy obsessed with killers, Noah, who had taken the place of Emma in Audrey's life.

"Men have been obsessed with scaring each other ever since." Brooke looked over her shoulder at Kieran, catching him looking at Willa.

"His name's Kieran Wilcox, he just moved here from Atlanta," she whispered to Riley and Emma.

"I thought you weren't into high school guys," Jake whispered from behind her.

"No, that was just you," Brooke corrected quietly, not bothering to look at him.

"Brooke," Mr. Branson said sternly. She slid her eyes up. "Would you please tell us which genre originated with the castle of Otranto."

Brooke cleared her throat with a smirk, "The castle genre?" she tried.

"The gothic genre," Kieran spoke up from his corner of the room, drawing their attention.

Mr. Branson thanked him while Willa caught his eye again, smirking slightly. He merely smirked back while their teacher sat on the corner of his desk.

"Guys, look I get it no one wants to sit around reading five hundred dusty pages about monks and curses but nobodies forcing you to watch _The Walking Dead_."

Jake made an excited sound, raising his hand pointlessly as he spoke freely. "Is _The Walking Dead_ on the midterm?"

"Zombies are not literature, you brainless mule," Willa insulted from behind him. Mr. Branson gave her an expectant look. She blinked back innocently. "I mean Jake."

"Why not?" Kieran challenged her, making the class look at him. "George Romero, Horse Walpole, it's all the same bones."

"Or the same rotting flesh," Mr. Branson agreed. "Kieran's right. Gothic genre is all over TV right now. You have _American Horror Story_ , you have _Bates Motel_ , _Hannibal_."

"What about _Texas Chainsaw_ or _Halloween_?" Jake offered.

"Uh," Noah raised his hand, a small smile on his face. "Those are slasher movies." Jake gave him a judging look, shrugging.

"So, you can't do a slasher movie as a TV series," he elaborated. Jake only blinked.

"Well," he paused, looking at Mr. Branson, who gave him the 'go ahead'. "Think about it. You know, girl and her friends arrive at the dance, the camp, the deserted town, whatever, killer takes them out one by one, ninety minutes later the sun comes up as the survivor girl is sitting in the back of the ambulance watching her friends' bodies being wheeled past. Slasher movies burn bright and fast. TV needs to stretch things out. Y'know, by the time the first body's found, it's only a matter of time before the bloodbath commences."

* * *

" _Nina Patterson's death is a great shock, once you've seen the grief counselor, you're free to return home. Classes will resume tomorrow_ ," the lady over the intercom spoke as Willa leant her head on Riley's shoulder, her eyes red and puffy.

"This Wi-Fi sucks, cops aren't saying much, her mom found her body, the victim of foul play," Jake read from his phone as he tapped his fingers against Emma's arm. "I need gory details."

"Um, hello, Miss, why am I here?" Noah tried to get the attention of the counselor walking by.

"That's the mandatory part of mandatory grief counselling," Emma informed him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No but seriously I feel shock, mild interest, but not grief," Noah admitted.

"You guys," Riley began, disgust etched into her features, "Nina was murdered in cold blood. Do you not even care?" Willa, with those words, promptly burst into tears, the way she had when they'd announced over the intercom that Nina was dead.

"It just doesn't seem real," Emma confessed, trying not to look at her vulnerable sister.

"Here we go," Jake started, halting Willa's cries as he read off his phone. "One of Nina's neighbors tweeted that her throat was sliced ear to ear. The press is all over this; their playing 'maybe Brandon James is back' angle," he told them. Emma's breath caught.

"Brandon James, is dead," she said heavily, before getting to her feet and stomping away without glancing at any of them. Willa continued to cry, sliding her head off of Riley's shoulder and into her lap as her friend comfortingly brushed strands of hair from her face.

Kieran watched Emma go before turning back to Riley, Jake, Noah and Willa.

"Who's Brandon James?" he questioned, giving Willa a sympathetic look that she couldn't see as the rest turned to him.

"Uh, he killed a bunch of students twenty years ago," Noah said as Willa sat up, wiping the back of her hands delicately over her cheeks and under her eyes.

"He, um-," Noah stood as he brought up pictures to his phone, moving to show Kieran and Riley, who moved to look at them.

"This is him," Noah held up his phone for them to see. Kieran gave the picture a slightly disgusted look, moving away.

"Our dad was stabbed," Willa cut in, her voice thick, making them look at her. "He almost died."

"Brandon had proteus syndrome," Noah continued, drawing Kieran and Riley's attention back to him. "Like the Elephant Man. People say he was born a monster but I think he was bullied and beaten into one." Willa scoffed loudly.

"And you know all this, why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Some guys like sports-,"

"He likes serial killers," Willa finished dryly, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave him a nasty look. "And Brandon James is your 'Dallas Cowboys', right Noah?"

Noah ignored her, continuing. "He was a classic case of the deformed kid who lived in the shed. Mom home schooled him, dad was ashamed of him. His older brother, Troy, was the only one who cared about him. Whenever he went, he wore this post op surgical mask. They tried to fix his face a few times, never really worked."

"What made him start killing people?" Riley asked, interested.

"Rumor is, he fell in love. His brother said Brandon was obsessed. Wrote her anonymous love letters, made her little carvings. Brandon found her at the Halloween dance, he got up the nerve to talk to her. It went okay at first. But then a bunch of drunk jocks jumped him. They thought they were saving her from a monster. After a life time of taking it, something in Brandon snapped. He killed five students by the time he was done. The man hunt ended at Rend Lake. The girl agreed to meet him. Nobody ever knew who she was."

" _At this point, we are questioning persons of interest, and we're looking for Ms. Patterson's ex-boyfriend Tyler O'Neil. If anyone has any information on his whereabouts please, call the hotline number on the screen_ ," Willa closed her eyes painfully at the announcement the sheriff made, the interview being streamed live from Riley's computer as the dark haired girl closed it.

"So Tyler did it? For reals?" she questioned, looking at Jake who shrugged.

"Em and Willa's mom worked the scene," Will pointed out, looking at the two girls. "Tell'em what you heard," he told Emma.

"A neighbor saw Tyler's car parked out front around the time that Nina was killed. There's no sign of forced entry and his fingerprints were found on a glass in the kitchen. Now his foster parents can't find him. Nobody can," Emma informed them.

"When he dated Nina they were always at each other's throats but-how could he do that?"

Her question went unanswered, none of them knew what to say. None of them wanted to believe that their friend was capable of murder, especially the murder of their other friend.

* * *

"Do you think one keg is gonna be enough?" Brooke mused, tapping away at her mini iPad.

"Do you really think a party's a good idea tonight, Brooke?" Emma pried softly. Brooke scoffed. "It's a prayer vigil," she explained. "People in mourning get thirsty."

"Em, Willa, you're mom's tight with the sheriff, right?" Jake checked. "Do you know if they went through Nina's laptop?" Willa's face fell as she realized what he was talking about, before she quickly cooled it into the grief filled features she'd had since she heard about her best friend. Will, Jake and Tyler had no idea Nina had blabbed to Willa about the whole thing.

"Our mom just handles the dead people, Jakey," Willa replied softly, leaning her head on Emma's shoulder.

"I can't believe Nina's just a body now," Riley blurted.

"She kinda was always just a body," Jake said heartlessly, "but top shelf all the way."

"Hey man, have some respect," Will scolded him for speaking ill of their dead friend.

"I have extreme respect. And so did most of the basketball team. And some of the football team and a couple of lacrosse dudes-,"

"Okay, stop," Willa bit out.

"And I'm sure the sheriff is going to question every single one of them," Brooke spoke over her. "Where were you Monday night, Jake?"

"I was with Will," he shot back, an underlying tone of secrets in his words, "up to no good," he finished, definitely implying something.

"What-," Emma looked at Will. "You told me your phone died and you were stranded." Jake laughed, earning a sharp look from Will.

"I was," Will said strongly. "Jake picked me up." Emma stared at him, uncertainty clear in her eyes. Willa willed her sister to pick up on all the hints everyone let slip. Her sister's smart enough to piece together, if she would only pay attention.

"What?" Will teased his girlfriend, before leaning in and covering her in little kisses down her cheek and jaw. Emma smiled, ignoring the strange feeling she'd gotten as Willa looked away, disappointed. Emma perked up, spotting Audrey.

"Oh-uh, I'll see you guys later," she told them before grabbing her stuff and disappearing after her. Will reached out and kicked Jake's foot angrily as Willa stood too.

"Where are you going? You need to help me plan the party!" Brooke all but shrieked in protest.

"I'm sure Riley is more than capable to fill in for me just this once. I'll be in the library," she said dismissively, leaving them on the grass.

* * *

Willa was completely invested in her book and her music, not hearing or seeing him as he sat down in front of her. Finally, she blinked when a hand appeared over the words in her book, snapping to get her attention. She looked up and quickly pulled her headphones out.

"I'm sorry-,"

"Its fine, Willa," Kieran said easily, running a hand through his hair to brush it out of his face.

"How are you?" he asked softly. She sighed and closed her book, putting her chin in her hands.

"Honestly?" he nodded.

"I feel like shit," she stated. "And I feel like I've lost a part of myself that I'll never get back," she stared into space and blew out a sigh.

"But you don't want to hear about it," she blinked, coming back to the world.

"No, I do," he urged her gently. She blinked.

"Hmm?"

"You clearly need to talk to someone," he determined. "And if I can be that person for you, I'd be happy to do so."

"Why?" she asked, fiddling with the worn, dog-eared pages of her book.

"Why what?" he inquired.

"Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me," she didn't say it harshly, merely as a fact, because it was true; they didn't know each other.

"Sometimes talking to a stranger is easier than talking to your friends," he said, choosing his words easily. She bit her lip in contemplation.

"She was a bitch," she started. "A major bitch. Like, the Beyoncé of bitches," he smiled a little at the analogy. "But she was my friend, y'know? She had been since I was nine. I don't know if you know this, but Emma's my sister. And she's not my twin, I'm almost two years younger than her. I guess I was just smarter than all the dumbasses my age so my parents just kept me with Emma. I guess they expected me to just fit in. When I was in elementary and middle school, it was pretty obvious I wasn't the same age as everyone else, although that's what we told all the kids at my school. And Emma had her few friends, she didn't want her annoying little sister to steal her friends, so I guess you could say I was alone," she took a deep breath. "Until I wasn't. Nina came up and sort of claimed me as her new toy in 6th grade. She was popular, even back then. She gave me a 'makeover', made me 'worthy of her presence' she said. But even though she changed me, she didn't make me any kinder, or any meaner, she just helped me fit in. I wasn't 'Emma's little sister' when I was with her, I was just Willa. And now that Nina's gone, I feel alone. Our parents have always favored Emma, even my dad who left. Will does too, obviously, so does Riley, though she'd never admit it. Jake and Brooke are on the fence, but they wouldn't have any reason to pick me, considering I'm kind of a bitch," throughout all this, Kieran kept an open mind and an impassive face, not reacting to anything she was saying, only nodding to let her know he was listening to her.

"Nina chose me," she whispered, looking down. "I was Nina's, Emma was everyone else's. And now that she's gone, I guess I'm alone."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss," Kieran whispered. She picked her head up.

"You're the first person to tell me that," she muttered tearfully, before putting her head in her hands as she began to cry, her shoulders shaking. He stood from his seat and walked around the table, sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms comfortingly.

"If it makes you feel any better," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back. "I think I favor you."

* * *

Willa sat on the bottom step of their staircase, scrolling through her phone with her chin in her hand as she waited for Emma. The sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor made her put her phone away as Emma carefully made her way down the stairs. She hesitated on the bottom step before crouching next to her sister.

"Hi," she whispered, pressing her lips together.

"Hey," Willa said tiredly.

"You look nice," the older girl complimented. Willa glanced over her sister.

"Thanks. So do you."

"You know that you don't have to go to this, don't you?"

"I was her best friend," Willa sighed deeply. "So yes, I do."

"Okay," Emma said softly. "Well if you ever want to go, just find me and I'll grab Will and we'll get out of there, okay?" Willa smiled slightly at the concern her sister was displaying.

"Sure," she said, just as there was a knock on the door. Frowning, Emma checked her phone; Will hadn't left any messages that he was at their place, or even on his way.

Willa stood with her sister, opening the little peep door to check outside. Not spotting anyone or anything out of the ordinary, she opened the door, watching Emma walk out and grab a box wrapped in brown paper with a notecard that stated it was addressed to 'Daisy'.

"Do we know a Daisy?" Emma asked her as she closed the door.

"I don't think so," Willa replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's that?" their mother asked as she walked over.

"Do you know anyone named Daisy?" Willa asked her as Emma held out the box. Their mother stared at it for a few seconds before she took it. "I'm sure it just got sent to the wrong address," she assured them. A honk blared from outside, followed by a series of other beeps.

"Will's here," Emma said, checking her phone again to see that her boyfriend had indeed alerted her of his presence. "We gotta go," she told their mother as they both walked to the door.

"Love you," they both said distractedly, not giving her anytime to question them.

* * *

"So, Brooke, where is your dad?" Emma questioned, bringing her cup to her lips.

"Quinn has a lady friend in town. I have a party, he gets laid. Circle of life," she told them.

"Parental sex, TMI," Will said. He'd been acting weird ever since he'd picked up Emma and Willa, and now his leg was jumping up and down.

"Calm down, you're like a purse dog, what is wrong with you," Brooke said expressively.

"Sorry, coach is riding my ass," he lied through his teeth, "we're supposed to have a scout from Duke at tomorrow's game."

"Scout will be blown away tomorrow," Emma reached over and grabbed his hand. "So tonight, relax," she yanked on his arm to pull him behind her, earning a reluctant smile from Will. "Well make me," he said suavely, leaning in as they began to kiss. Brooke and Willa watched with disgusted expressions.

"I'd say get a room but I don't want the cleanup," Brooke squinted at them. They smiled and ignored the blonde.

"I'll say it," Willa muttered. "Hey, Donkey Kong, why don't you and your doll find a room so we don't have to watch you suck faces?"

"They never listen," Brooke whispered over her shoulder to Willa, who shook her head and took another sip of her fruity drink. Spotting Audrey and Noah walk in, she nudged Brooke with her hand and gestured to the two teens looking incredibly out of place, though it was more because of their expressions than clothing. Gracefully rising, the two blondes walked in synchronization to greet them.

"Hi, Audrey, how are you?" Brooke exclaimed, drawing attention from Will and Emma, though they stayed on the couch.

"Good, thanks. Um," she gestured to her companion. "You know Noah."

"I have a little place just like this, in the Hamptons," Noah said with a smile, looking around. Brooke just giggled while Willa stood to her left, silently judging them. "Okay," the older blonde squinted at them for a second. "That's funny. Um, okay, food and drinks over there," she gestured to the kitchen, "and suits in the cabana if you wanna swim," she offered graciously as Jake approached the four.

"But suits are completely optional," Jake said, staring at Audrey like a pig as Emma and Will stood. Brooke and Willa gave him disapproving looks as Audrey pushed her way between them, shoving her shoulder into Jake's chest as she paused at all the looks she was getting.

"I'm the one who kissed a girl!" she said loudly before stomping her way outside, grabbing a bottle of alcohol on the way.

"Uh, star of the viral video, hey look she's kissing a girl!" he huffed embarrassedly, "uh, we'll be outside," he said feebly before making a hasty retreat after his friend.

"She's got a bottle of tequila and something to prove, I predict live girl on girl action by 10 PM," Jake sneered.

"I can't believe she just showed up," Brooke said.

"She didn't," Emma spoke up, making them look at her. "I invited her."

"Did you invite him too?" Will asked, gesturing over Willa, Brooke and Jake's shoulders. Turning, they were greeted by Kieran, who hadn't noticed them yet and was looking around.

"No," Willa said airily. "This one's mine," she winked at her sister and smiled as she made her way over to him.

"Hi," he said as he watched her saunter over.

"Hello," she greeted, slightly tipsy as she pressed her hands against his firm abdomen. He smiled in amusement.

"Are you drunk?" he asked her.

"I am not drunk," she defended, as if she were appalled.

"You look kinda drunk," he stage whispered.

"Well I'm not kinda drunk, so shut your mouth and grab the tequila, because I feel like making bad choices," she practically purred, leading him past a disgruntled Jake, a proud Brooke, and a disapproving Will and Emma.

"I hope you're not planning to take advantage of me," Kieran teased, one hand wrapped around a bottle of tequila as per her request and the other in Willa's grasp, allowing her to pull him relentlessly in different directions as she searched for their perfect spot.

"Ooh, here," she tossed him a saucy grin as she opened the door to a tiny greenhouse shed, full of potted plants and gardening tools. He closed the door behind them, setting the tequila on a wooden beam hanging from the wall.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" he checked as she twirled in her heels, playing with her skirt to watch it puff out as she spun in tiny circles.

"Perfectly coherent, just with lowered inhibition and standards," she winked and grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to her.

"You, sir, are painfully sober and should join me in the land of freedom," she grinned playfully. He hummed back, mock contemplatively. "I would love to join you in your spree of bad choices, but I am unfortunately driving tonight."

"Buzzkill," she pouted, brushing his nose with hers.

"Oh, I know," he pouted back, mocking her. She slowly leaned forward, having to go on her tip toes even in her heels to press her lips to his, her cerulean eyes never leaving his own jade.

She sighed happily as he finally sealed their lips together, delightfully sliding together as her arms went over his shoulders and his went around her waist, bringing their bodies even closer. His stubble scratched her chin, lips and cheeks, leaving a pleasant sting to hum over her skin. Willa's arms slid down, her hands finding purchase under his shirt on his defined muscles as his large hands cupped her face to angle it better, his fingers threading through her braid. They both breathed through their noses, not wanting to separate. Finally, his tongue licked her bottom lip, sending sparks through her body as her hands grabbed his waist and pulled him against her body, backing up until she was stuck between the wall and his body, no chance of air sleeping between them. She opened her mouth, her tongue finding his as they fought over dominance. Kieran finally won as she gasped for air, grabbing his head with one hand in his hair as he peppered kisses down her jaw and neck, nibbling gently on her collarbone. His fingertips scratched her scalp pleasurably, the weight of his body on hers leaving her wanting more. Eventually, she sought his lips again, moaning slightly at the drag of his lips against hers, the slide of their tongues and his large hands almost fitting the whole span of her waist as he lifted her up, her thighs wrapping around his torso as he set her on the counter, pressing her back to the wall.

"Oh my God!" a startled voice made them spring apart, though there was no need as they'd left plenty of evidence. Willa's lipstick was smudged, half of it on Kieran's mouth and light, tiny bruises decorated her neck and collarbone, not to mention their hair and clothes were in complete disarray, with Willa's legs still wrapped around Kieran's waist.

"Um, hey sis," Willa said awkwardly, tilting her head innocently as if her older sister hadn't caught her making out with a guy she barely knew but already felt a very scary and very real attraction to.

"Hi," Emma said, just as awkward as her sister. She was unsure what to do in situations such as these, which is why she enjoyed giving her sister all the privacy she wanted and deserved.

"Are you okay?" Kieran was the first one to speak, carefully detaching himself from her sister's legs. Emma grimaced at the thought of her sister hooking up with this guy. Undoubtedly was he attractive, and he really had all the mysteriousness going on but she didn't want to imagine her sister with any guy, ever.

"Um, not really-but I should go-," Emma blinked and moved to leave.

"No, Em, you're fine," Willa jumped down. "Are you okay, though?" she asked, noticing what Kieran had seen first. Her eyes were glassy and her voice was thick, the skin around her eyes beginning to redden, a telltale sign of tears.

"Um…Apparently, Will's cheating on me," she told them. When she saw Willa bite her lip and look down, her heart stopped.

"Don't say it," she whispered. "Please don't say it."

"I'm so sorry, Em-," Willa started, beginning to tear up with Emma.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the older girl bit, her tone accusatory.

"Nina made me promise!" Willa faltered, knowing that wasn't good enough.

"I'm your _sister_ , Will, you're supposed to tell me these things!" she cried.

"Would you've believed me? If I told you your perfect boyfriend had slept with Nina behind your back, would you have believed me?!" Willa demanded. Emma stared at her with pursed lips and a hurt look.

"No," she whispered finally. "No, I wouldn't have believed you. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. God, I should have told you. I just didn't want to hurt you," Willa said tenderly, grabbing her sister's hand.

"I understand," Emma whispered, bringing Willa into a hug. "And I'm sorry for breaking up your make out session, it looked like you were having fun," she said loudly, making Willa giggle wildly and Kieran shake his head with a sigh. They were both drunk.

Kieran led the two giggling girls outside, planning to take them both home as Emma had informed them both that she'd told Will that'd she and Willa would be getting another ride. Splashing from the lake abruptly appeared, grabbing their attention.

"Kieran," Willa called. "Is that Noah?!" He looked closer and immediately began to sprint, yanking off his shirt as he jumped off the dock. The two girls ventured closer as Kieran swam closer to Noah, grabbing him under the arms.

"I got you, man, I got you," he pulled Noah away, who seemed almost paralyzed with fear as he swam them back to the dock. Pushing Noah up first, the scrawnier boy was helped out by Emma and Willa, who were encouraging him to breathe as he coughed up water, his breathing erratic. Grabbing a towel, Willa passed it to Emma to help dry him off.

"Yo, kiss him Emma, breath of life!" Jake called, a drink in his hand and a smug smile on his face.

"Shut up, dick!" Willa spat, rubbing Noah's back. While she wasn't his number one fan by any means, no one deserved what Jake and his friends had done to him.

"He could've died!" Riley pushed Jake's shoulder.

"Hey, he was the first one to pass out! Swim lake tradition," Jake said, slurring his words slightly as Emma grabbed another towel and threw it to Willa who wrapped it around Kieran.

"What was that, that grabbed me?" Noah asked, slightly hysterical. He couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Nobody grabbed you, spaz! We just dropped you off," Jake scoffed slightly with a half laugh. Emma knelt by the boy noticing the white fishing line wrapped around his feet. She told him as such, Noah replying with, "it didn't feel like fishing line, it felt like someone was pulling me down." Emma unwrapped his foot carefully.

"Noah? Noah!" Audrey called as she ran up. _Well shit,_ Willa thought.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Noah said, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"Your friends are great, Emma, thanks for the invite," Audrey spat at her as she led Noah away.

* * *

The three teens sat in awkward silence as Kieran's truck pulled up to the street across from their house. Willa was in between Emma and Kieran, being the smallest of the sisters even though she was shoulder to shoulder with both.

"So uh," Emma tried. "We'll see you at school?"

"Seems likely," he replied, making Willa scoff. She was about to make a quick comeback when his face dropped in surprise and ducked to look out the window.

"Why is my dad at your house?" he asked in surprise.

"Sheriff Hudson's your dad?" Willa questioned confusedly, peering up at him. He only stared back at the two girls, just as confused as them.

"As if this wasn't awkward enough already," Emma said, rolling her eyes as she opened the door and climbed out, holding it open for Willa. Willa slammed it shut, flashing Kieran one last smile and a "good night" before crossing the street behind Emma.

"Night," he murmured to himself before starting the engine to head back home.

 **A/N: And this concludes episode one! To be honest guys, this is like the longest thing I've ever written, and I wouldn't expect this very often. It's over 6,500 words and its 20 pages on Microsoft, and I'm usually like 1,500-4,500. So consider yourselves lucky, haha.**  
 **Anyways, please let me know if you liked it and what your thoughts are, if I should continue and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask! xx**


End file.
